So Tell Me Something
by Katie 4 Clorith
Summary: While reading a romance novel, Aeris is interupted by Cloud who can't sleep. Perhaps he can give her an end to the story. Cloud x Aeris


I know it has been ages since I updated "With or Without You" and "The Price of Love" but hold on Clorith fans because I will update both stories before Christmas but I have a few fics to hold you for a while.

**So Tell Me Something**

* * *

It was winter and snow was falling thickly from the sky. But Aeris Gainsborough was oblivious to the fact as she lay underneath her thick blankets, absorbed in a romance novel. The girl in the novel was in love with a Soldier but her best friend also loved him, meaning they had to fight each other for him.

As she read, she could not help but notice the similarities between the book and the love triangle she was involved in.

The problem was, she had fallen for Cloud Strife, their leader, but his childhood friend, Tifa Lockhart, who had become Aeris' best friend, loved him too. As far as the flower girl could tell, Cloud did not know anything about their feelings for him and she could not help but be a little thankful for that because the longer Cloud remained oblivious, the longer they could go without him having to choose. She didn't want him to ever have to choose because she feared rejection if he chose Tifa and guilt if he chose her. That is if he even liked both of them. She could not tell in his actions or words whether he cared for them as more than friends and whether he would be willing to make something of that.

With a sigh, she placed the book down as she noticed the time. As much as she wanted to find out which girl won the heart of the Soldier she needed sleep and could hardly concentrate on the words anymore.

She was just settling down before a timid knock reached her ears. She contemplated ignoring it but she was never one to be rude so she reluctantly pulled the covers off and opened the door.

"Cloud?" she gasped in surprise to see him leaning against the doorframe, his left leg crossed over his right and his arms folded.

"Hey, I thought you'd be up," he whispered before shifting into a standing position.

"Can I come in?"

The flower girl was still surprised at his presence but she smiled and stepped aside to allow him in before she gently shut the door and turned to him. He was standing at the foot of her bed, his back to her. He made no sign to show that he was about to talk or sit down so Aeris just waited patiently, knowing just to let him do things in his own time.

"I couldn't sleep and I needed a distraction," he explained, turning to face her at last with a small shrug.

"You don't need to explain anything to me Cloud," she smiled as she moved to sit down on the bed.

Cloud gave a small, thankful nod but did not say anything in reply, not that Aeris expected him to. She knew that Cloud was a man of few words and it never bothered her much. He gave a small sigh as he let his gaze travel around the room before it focussed on something. Curious, Aeris turned her head in the direction he had begun walking in and could feel her cheeks burn as he picked up the book. He, however, didn't seem to notice her embarrassment and turned the book around to read the back, apparently interested. The flower girl smirked slightly at the image of Cloud preparing a candlelit dinner. It was so out of character that she just laughed as soon as it entered her mind. Cloud glanced at her in puzzlement, raising an eyebrow as he gently placed the book down.

"I didn't know you were into romance novels Cloud," she teased lightly.

He gave one of his small half smiles and a shrug as he glanced at the book again and then at the shut door, as if expecting someone to enter. However, after a moment he accepted that nobody was there and relaxed slightly, moving to sit down beside her.

"So, what happens in the book?" he asked.

"Um, well, like I said, it's a romance novel. It starts with a poor merchant girl, who falls in love with one of the high-ranked Soldiers. However, he is killed in the war but his twin brother survived and came back."

"Let me guess, she falls for the brother?" he assumed, leaning back against the wall. Aeris gave a small smile.

"Eventually, yes, but the problem is her best friend loves him too and she has known him since childhood. The merchant girl hardly knew him for long at all."

"Who does he choose?"

"I…I don't know," she admitted with a small laugh. "I haven't gotten that far yet,"

Silence fell between them after she had said that. Cloud did not move an inch, his head still resting against the wall and his arms by his side. Aeris played with the corner of the blankets on her bed.

"I wouldn't want to be in that situation," Cloud stated eventually, glancing at Aeris who seemed surprised at the sudden sound of his voice.

She just gave a small sigh and a nod, unable to say or do anything more. The comment Cloud had just made did nothing to help her previous fears about the horrible love triangle she was involved in. Cloud sat up suddenly and looked at her intently.

"Have you ever been in that sort of situation?" he asked.

She blinked and her mouth fell open but no words came out. It was not a question of 'have you' it was the question of 'are you' which would have been more appropriate. Cloud was still staring at her, waiting on her answer and she was blushing but still she could not seem to answer verbally, meaning she had to give a weak nod.

He raised an eyebrow, a look of surprise crossing his face and something flickered in his eyes. If Aeris had paid enough attention, she would have tried to figure out what the emotion was but she was too embarrassed at her admission to look at him right now. She had not said that it had anything to do with him but she still felt as mortified than if she had.

"Really?" he mused. "How long ago?" he asked.

"Now," she answered, seeing no point in denying it anymore.

"It must be hard being away from them then," he said. Aeris nodded.

"Yeah, I hate it when I don't see him," she admitted with a small smile.

"So what's he like, this guy of yours?"

"He's…quite shy really. He does not like being with many people and he likes to keep himself to himself. But his eyes do all the talking! He has the most beautiful blue eyes that bear all his emotions for him," she explained softly, her eyes sparkling.

"Sounds a bit like me," Cloud chuckled. Aeris smile grew and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said.

"So is he a Soldier?" he prompted.

"Uh-huh, or so he says he is," Aeris grinned.

She wasn't afraid of rejection anymore or what happened to Tifa. This was her chance to tell him how she felt and she was not going to mess it up. She had to. She glanced again at Cloud who was frowning slightly at her.

"Well, I hope he treats you right," he sighed before standing up. Aeris held her breath as he reached for the door handle before the words fell from her lips.

"It's you," she whispered, watching him freeze.

His hand was still extended towards the handle as he slowly turned his face towards her, his face expressionless except for the small frown on his face.

"Me?" he repeated.

"Yes," she nodded as she lowered her eyes, unable to look at him anymore as she felt her cheeks burn in an unbearable blush.

"But in the book it says…" he began before he stopped, his lips forming an o shape as he pushed his spikes back.

"And Tifa is she…?" he asked. Aeris nodded, still not looking at him. He repeated the sound before giving a small sigh.

The next thing Aeris knew was Cloud had placed his hand gently under her chin forcing her to look up into his eyes. His face was unreadable and Aeris wasn't entirely sure as to what he was doing or what he wanted her to say or do. He kneeled before her, frowning as he stared at her intently.

"Well, I guess you want to know how the story ends huh?" he asked.

Before she had time to reply he had closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. He pulled away almost immediately and stepped back.

"Goodnight Aeris," he whispered with a small smile as he closed the door, leaving the flower girl dumbstruck but with a smile crossing her face.

* * *


End file.
